Problems With Professor Snape
by Hayden Gibbons
Summary: Hermione goes to Professor Snape to talk about a bum deal on her grade. Sparks fly that neither of them count on. I hope ppl who read my story will read and review so I will know what I can improve on. First time ever writing a fanfiction so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

_**Problems with Professor Snape**_

Hermione Granger: 7th year prefect at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the top of her classes destined for greatness from the moment she set foot on the grounds her first year. And she was very ticked off…at Professor Severus Snape.

~EARLIER THAT DAY~

Hermione had been sitting in advanced potions class listening to Professor Snape talk about the uses of toadstools and wolfs bane in advanced healing spells. The usual crew was surrounding her. Harry and Ron in the two seats in front of her staring off into space, Malfoy at her right snickering with his two marshmallows for brains friends of his, and Neville who was sitting on her left absentmindedly was sticking his wand up his nose.

Later Snape was calling students to his desk so they could retrieve their graded research papers on the effects of Polly wobble potion. Hermione had done extensive research making sure to cover every area she could think of so as not to lose points on her paper, however when Snape handed her the paper she was shocked to see, in very beautiful red ink letters, a big fat 'F'. "You gave me and 'F'?! Professor, you have got to be joking! I spent 3 weeks on that paper!" Hermione said almost practically in tears. "Lower your voice Ms. Granger! Yes. I felt that you failed to comprehend the assignment." Snape said hardly masking his sneer. "Didn't 'comprehend' the subject?! How hard is it to bloody well understand that Polly wobble swells a wizard/witch up to the size of a house and gives you a nasty rash? Am I to believe that NEVILLE of all people can make a better grade on this paper when he can barely put on his shoes without bloody screwing THAT up?" "If you are unsatisfied with your grade Ms. Granger, you can always rewrite your paper; however I will give you fair warning that you will only get half the credit." Snape said with an evil chuckle. Fed up and frustrated Hermione stormed out of the potions class room muttering under her breath against her infuriating teacher. She heard his mocking laughter fade as she got further away.

Hermione had still been fuming during supper in the banquet hall and had refused to say a word to Harry or Ron. She had caught a glimpse of Snape grinning at her as she stormed out towards her dormitory. She nastily spat out the password to the fat lady and rushed through the Gryffindor common room to her private room (She had her own room because she was a prefect). Jerking off her school uniform and changing into her dark green nightie that she had gotten for her birthday last month, she flopped down onto her bed in a huff. She heard all the other girls filing in and getting ready for bed so after getting up to check on them to make sure every head was accounted for she angrily stormed back to her room. "That Snape is a blasted bloody teacher with blasted bloody infuriating ways! Thinks he owns the world the way he struts about. I have half a mind to go back and punch his bloody nose in!" With that thought in mind Hermione grabs her black house robe, puts it on and storms out the secret exit and heads for the dungeons.

Stopping in front of Snape's door to his private office/chambers, Hermione rapped her knuckles on the wood. She was still blowing steam out of her ears when the object of her frustration called for her to enter. Yanking the handle and throwing the door wide, Hermione strides up to Snape's desk. "Why Ms. Granger, you look a bit ruffled. Am I detecting that you are a mite disappointed about your grade? I told you what you could do should you disagree with me, so why don't you leave my office and go get started on your new paper. I'm sure I'll find it as stupid as the first attempt." Snape said with a smirk. "Why you POMPOUS, INFURIATING MAN…" Hermione screeched as she grabbed him by his robes and pulled him nose to nose with her. Snape could only look at her in shock. Clearly he hadn't expected her to do that. "Ms. Granger If I could ask you to release my robes this INSTANCE, I would be greatly appreciative" Snape hissed through his teeth, clearly getting over his shock. She glared at him with anger and spoke in a low, deadly whisper. "You never appreciate ANYTHING. I work so HARD, trying to please YOU and all I get is one big slap in the face after ANOTHER! You're going to change my grade to something I DESERVE and you are going to stop treating me like an INANE, STUPID GIRL." Snape gaped at the girl wondering where she got the gall to speak to him in that manner. "I think you should leave MS. GRANGER. I'm about to get VERY upset." She snarled and jerked him closer. "You know nothing of the word _**Professor**_." Snape Snarled back just a ferociously "Who do you think you_** ARE**_?!" Hermione with as much composure as she had left said "I'm Hermione _**bloody**_ Granger!" With that statement she crashed her lips down onto his unable to push down the rising emotions that had been stirred up by the fierce argument. Snape didn't react at first, but after a while he groaned and wrapped his arms around her (one at the back of her head and the other on her back) pulling her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape hadn't paid attention to her attire when she had waltzed into his office mere moments before but he now noticed that she was clad in a black house robe hiding a dark green silk nightie. The nightie's hem came to rest at the middle of her thighs and the low cut neck line revealed a fair amount of cleavage that sent heat instantly between his legs. "No you're not an inane, stupid girl Ms. Granger…you're a woman in every sense of the word" Snape said while moaning.

Suddenly Hermione was straddling Snape's lap and looking up into the wild, lust filled eyes of her professor. He studied her, his eyes looking into hers as if he was waiting for her to do something. Suddenly a sly, mischievous grin spread its way onto his face. "You started this little _adventure _Ms. Granger. Would you care to finish it? Or are we having second thoughts little one?" He said with a dark chuckle. Hermione shivered. His voice alone done things to her that she couldn't explain. She hadn't meant to start this. Or had she? Hermione was suddenly aware exactly what she had chosen to wear before she decided to storm down to confront her professor. Her face went blood red and she jerked the robe closed. "Professor, I don't know what came over me" Hermione managed to say in a quivering voice. She lowered her head feeling ashamed. Snape placed a crooked finger under her chin and gently brought her face up so she would look in his eyes. He was shocked to find her eyes welling up with tears. "Why so sad little one" Snape whispered. "I guess I'm just ashamed that I acted this way. You must think I'm such a fool" Hermione managed to say.

Chuckling lowly Snape returned with "On the contrary _Hermione_. You are no fool. You just weren't able to fight the sexual tension that's been building between us lately any longer. I've felt it as well, and believe me it's been **hard **to ignore it. And trust me when I say this, you need not to be ashamed. You are **very** beautiful and **very **sexy. I have to admit that I failed your paper just to see the anger flash in your eyes. You are so spirited and full of fire; it's a fire I've longed to burn in since I first noticed how much of a woman you had really become." Hermione was touched at his words but was at a loss for anything to say. It was then she noticed a sizeable lump forming between her legs where her hips met Snape's. She could only gasp "**_oh, my_**!" "You feel it don't you? Do you feel how much I want you? How much I long for you? How much I wish to be **buried deep inside** of you?" Snape enunciated the last part by thrusting his hips against her. Hermione moaned and her head lopped to the side leaving her long, beautiful neck exposed to Snape's hungry lips. He began to suck, kiss, nip, and lick her neck while thrusting his hips. She grabbed the back of his head and dug her fingers into his hair bringing him closer. Every touch of his lips was like a combination of lightning striking and liquid heat searing her flesh. It was maddening, yet addicting. It was almost painful but she never wanted him to stop. Snape flicked out his long tongue and ran it from her collar bone and all the way up to lick the shell of her ear. He nibbled on her lobe, loving the mews and moans he was able to bring out of her sweet lips. He brought her face back to his and crashed his lips down on hers pushing his tongue in to explore her mouth. Her inexperienced tongue darted out to clash against his own and he almost lost it right there. He never thought he'd ever be wrapped up her embrace, acting out his fantasy of kissing her and bringing her pleasure. He takes hold of her black robe and slips it off her shoulders and tosses it across the room. He breaks the kiss so he can look at her. Her lips are red and swollen. Her neck is red and slightly marked from his mouth. Her eyes are glossy and lust filled. Her chest and beautiful breasts are heaving up and down from the excitement. The nightie hugs all of her curves in the right places. No she is not a girl anymore, but he hadn't noticed just how much her body had filled out. Her legs were long and creamy. Her feet dainty and feminine; she was perfect. "I won't make you continue if you don't want to or you're afraid. I may act like a bat from Hell but I assure you I would never force a woman" Snape said. He was hoping and praying she said yes. His **_problem_** was getting noticeably bigger and a lot more painful. It would be difficult to continue and stop again if she wished it. Hermione looked at her professor. She could see him exerting a huge amount of strength to hold back. He was giving her a choice. Before she could lose her nerve, Hermione whispered "I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

Snape certainly didn't need to be told twice. Before Hermione knew what happened she had been transported to the next room and was now on a bed with Snape hovering over her. Hermione looked him in the eye and was transfixed by the look of lust she saw there. Her eyes drifted down and her cheeks went pink as she looked back up at his eyes. Snape chuckled and whispered "Like what you see **_Hermione_**?" The way he said her name sent chills up and down her spine. Snape started running a finger over the sensitive flesh of her neck. Grabbing the hem of her nightie he heaved it over her head and it, like her robe, was chunked across the room. She had worn no bra so she was immediately exposed. She lifted her arms to cover herself, but Snape grabbed her arms to once again expose her chest to his hungry eyes. She wasn't large chested but neither was she flat chested. In his opinion her breasts were the perfect size and shape; her nipples were a soft pink color, hard and begging to be touched. He lowered his head and caught one of them in his mouth. Hermione moaned and dug her fingers into his hair. She had never experienced this sensation, this fire, and this heat! It was burning her alive. Snape began to suck on her nipple, and reaching out his hand he started to play with the other one. He couldn't get enough of her taste or her smell. She was heaven. He could smell the scent of her arousal wafting around him like a perfume and it was intoxicating! She was mewing and moaning, pouring out more sweet juices from his torture. He pulled long enough to access her black lace underwear before he pulled out his wand and magically they disappeared as he wished them away. He could see that she was bare, not a hair in sight. He had never encountered this before, but he had to say he rather liked it. Grinning devilishly he grabbed her thighs and pulled her hips toward him. Without giving her any warning he buried his face in her womanhood and worked magic on her clit with his tongue. Swirling his tongue around her swollen nub and thrusting it into her occasionally had her crying out and thrashing wildly. He looked up at her as he pleasured her watching her writhe on the bed, clutching the sheets, and buck her hips into his mouth. He began to suck on her folds and devour the sweet liquid coating his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his head, bringing him closer still. A few more thrusts with his tongue and a slight nip on her clit and she came with a shudder, quietly whispering "_Severus…" _His eyes lolled back into his head as he heard her say his name. He suddenly starts tearing off his clothes like a mad man. "I want you Hermione. **_I NEED you…NOW" _**He said with a groan. Soon his clothes are in a heap on the floor and he is climbing back onto her sweat drenched body. "You are so beautiful." He kisses her and dips his tongue into her mouth as he positions his penis at her entrance. Hermione looks at him exhausted but eager for him to enter her. She nods for him to continue and is immediately filled to the brim. She moans from a mixture of pain and pleasure as he breaks her barrier. Snape froze for a second. He had no idea she was a virgin. He stops giving her time to adjust and kisses her tear-stained face. As her pain subsides, Hermione experimentally thrusts upwards into him. Both she and Snape moan with pleasure. Snape is then pounding into her with abandon grabbing her legs and lifting her hips going deeper with each thrust. Hermione digs her fingernails into his back, not being able to do much else but moan and hold on for the ride. Snape could feel her walls clench around him as he pounded faster and faster. "You're so hot, wet, and **_MINE_**" He said with a growl. "All yours Severus" Hermione says in return. "Oh my God Hermione! Say my name again! Say it again, **PLEASE" **He begged. "Severus. Severus. **_SEVERUS…_**"She screamed as she came. Snape groaned and thrust deep inside her one last time as his seed filled her up. Both of them rode out the waves of their orgasms, each of them sweating and panting from the exertion. Pulling out of her and pulling her close Snape whispered in her ear as he drifted off to sleep. "You still owe me that paper Hermione." Playfully hitting him and chuckling she too began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Somehow she knew this wouldn't be the last time she would have problems with Professor Snape.


End file.
